User talk:JakePT
Hey Jake, sorta need your help. I'm new to this wikia editing stuff and i posted some info which i thought might be important on the Talk:Mass Effect page i believe and i think i messed up the "latest news" Head Line section. I managed to give my info tho but im not sure what i did. You seem to be a senior editor and know what to do. Also where or who would i submit any suggestion/news to if i happen to have any? Thanks alot Jake. --Ffinfinity1 08:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :That's OK, I've fixed it for you. :For submitting news suggestions, that's a good question, I'm not sure we have a real way of doing that, the best bet is probably what you did, just posting on the Wiki talk page. :As for your specific suggestion, someone else had already brought it up in a blog (the story is basically a summary of a post on the official forums, and has been posted in a bunch if places) the reason we're not really putting that information anywhere is that most of it isn't really new, Shepard's rolling moves etc. were mentioned in GI for example. Some of the more specific new info is a bit ambiguous, and could be quite different if a bad translation was made (i.e. is the Salarian planet the homeworld, or just a'' homeworld, whatever that is). That's probably why you haven't seen much of the info on the wiki. We'll probably add some of the less ambiguous stuff, but we'll probably wait for a second opinion on the translation before adding some of the iffy stuff. As for posting it as a news story, as far as I'm aware (I'm only recently an admin and haven't ever really focused on News myself) we don't really post news about new info or magazines etc. If you think we should feel free to bring it up in a blog, on the forums or on the talk page. JakePT 09:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot Jake for taking your time to answer me and that shed some light on a lot of my questions. I agree with you that it is not news worthy and some parts are iffy but i thought it would be a little worth while to put up for others to see, especially in this ME3 news dry spell if you know what i mean. I'll be sure to post in the proper places next time and thanks again. :No problem, happy to help. Also, remember to sign your posts by adding ~~~~to the end of your comments. JakePT 10:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Where exactly Ok Jake, there is just one question I have. I know you live in Australia, but if you indulge me, where exactly in Australia. Time zone, perhaps near what major city. West or east coast. I know where Commdor, Spart, and a few others are located, myself near Chicago, but either I forgot, or you never mentioned it. If you don't want to share, then I'll understand but I was just curious. I won't be able to respond however until I return from class, so that will probably be about two hours. Lancer1289 14:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Nah it's cool, I'm from Sydney. GMT+10.JakePT 14:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh wow. Had my parents been able to get papers to Australia (which is notoriously difficult to get in, don't know about today) I'd have been born in Melbourne rather than in Toronto, my current base. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 14:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah interesting. I've always wanted to visit Australia, but haven't had the time, or the finances to do the trip. Perhaps sometime in the future. Thanks for indulging me. Lancer1289 16:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's pretty expensive, somewhere between $5,000-$10,000 CAD round trip + hotel I think. Not sure what the AUD:CAD exchange rate is. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 16:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Pretty much 1:1 at the moment. A very bad time to come from the US especially, since our prices (and wages) are much higher than the US across the board, since our currency has historically been much lower compared to the US, yet the Australian dollar has surged to $1.07 USD recently. Unfortunately our prices for US produced goods hasn't really gone down. I paid $120 for Mass Effect 2, which these days is $120 USD as well, double what you guys paid. In fact, I recently imported Final Cut Studio from the US for $850, including shipping, whereas it costs $1499 to buy locally.JakePT 16:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Right now, the exchange rate is 0.978000 AUD TO 1 CAD, that'll change soon. But the Canadian economy for the time being is the the new "power currency", as it is right now 1 Canadian dollar = 1.04778 U.S. dollars. In effect, our economy is on the rise, but pulled down a bit because of the US' faltering economy and also because 85% of our imports go south of the border. But still we are one of the top economies in the world right now. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 17:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Needed Hey Jake, I'm not sure if you noticed, but there are a few things being proposed to modify the Recent Changes. Commdor just added something, and since will affect us as admins, your opinion on the topic is requested. Here's the page: Forum:Recent Changes Alterations. Lancer1289 01:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) User Name Color On Recent Changes Interested in standing out from the pack? In having people know you and your position just by looking at your name? And being able to recognize your peers and others just with a quick glance? Well then come on down to Forum:User Colors on Recent Changes. Here you can propose a color for your respective group’s user name as it will appear on the Recent Changes page. So come one, come all and propose, talk, and vote for this impacts your future. Ok sorry I don’t get the humor out very often so give me at least some credit. Please. Now to the point of this message. In case you are not aware, a proposal has come up where we would make user names of Bureaucrats, Administrators, and Senior Editors, which are users with rollback rights, have their names show up as different colors on the Recent Changes which will allow people to reorganize them easier. Since you are part of one of these groups, feel free to drop by the forum, find the section that applies to you, and feel free to propose a color and give comments about other things. The comments section under your respective heading is for you and your group only. If you have a comment about another proposal, then put it under the “General Comments” Section. So again drop on by. Lancer1289 07:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: MediaWiki CSS Hi Jake, I'd be glad to help. The CSS file is located at MediaWiki:Wikia.css and the code needed to change the background is as follows in case you need it: body { background: #000000 url("Image URL") top center no-repeat; } I hope this helps! 13:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox History As I said, sandboxes to have history and here is how to access it. Just to note that this involves editing that floating toolbar, which I've found to actually be a decent thing to have. First, click the "Customize" button, type "History" into the "Find A Tool" textbox, then hit enter and it will be added to your toolbar. Second go to the sandbox page and click the "History" button in the toolbar, and then you can see the history of any page, including sandboxes. I hope that clarified the situation and if you still aren't getting it, I'll try to explain better, but do let me know if you get it. Just to say this again, is there any way you can find that discussion about the Character Template as I want to read it? Lancer1289 04:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :The vast majority of it was via email with Tullis, and I'm not sure if I even have those anymore. You can see the start of Tullis' objections here, but after that it was pretty much all email. Sparts opposition is kind of here, but as you can probably see, we got a bit sidetracked. Basically a combination of Spart's objections seen there, and Tullis' via email meant we ended up with just the name and 'class'. :And thanks for the History tip. I have that in my toolbar but since I rarely use it, out of habit, It didn't occur to me to even try. :S JakePT 04:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah the history button, and a bunch of other things I've had on my toolbar for a while now. At first I didn't like it, but I guess it was one of those things that grows on you as it did with me. I've found the history button in particular to be quite handy. ::As to the whole template discussion, what I'm seeing from your talk page, Tullis’ talk page, and the template’s talk page, honestly doesn’t make sense to me. I know we don't agree on a lot, but at the same time, some of the things you were pushing for do make sense. Affiliation (needs to be worked out a bit more), voice actor, race/species, class/occupation, and gender are things I can see being notable in the template. However some things like relatives, locations, and appearances could be a bit problematic, maybe not the last one as much, but the first one could have issues, and the second one I do share Tullis' and Spart's opinions about that really being trivial. While it can also, and should be covered in the first paragraph, I really can't see how putting that stuff in an infobox as well takes anything away from the page. I do see the point about it getting too long and that does need to be controlled, but some of those things just make sense. The infobox isn't there to dominate the page or take it over, to me it's supposed to be there to provide a quick reference guide for the thing the article is about. If the template was expanded, it could be used on a lot more pages than it is currently. Lancer1289 05:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Email Jake, if you wouldn't mind checking your email as there should be something there from me. Lancer1289 23:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Greetings My dear Sir, It has come to my attention that you are one of the sites administrators. As such, I thought it best to greet you with all attendant courtesy, and to impart my hopes for an amiable and expedient relationship herein. Regards, I,E • Wouldst thou speak? 11:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Quick little note... Nothing major, just a heads up... when closing voting on a policy or project forum, make sure to put either a "Passed" or "Rejected" template at the top of the page (just below the Forum header) with the vote total in it. Thank you much! :) SpartHawg948 08:54, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. I saw those in the policy forum, but I wasn't sure if they went in the projects forum, so I opened up a bunch of Projects thread and the first one I saw where voting had finished just had what I put in, so I just copied that. Thanks for the heads up.JakePT 08:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats ; Nitpicks Wow, I'm gone for a few months and return to find new admins on the site. Which is good! Congratulations to you. Also, your nitpicks are at once amusing and generally agreeable. I hadn't noticed that "squadmate" isn't in any dictionary at all (excepting wiktionary, if that counts for anything). It seems that ME2 often refers to them as "henchmen" (e.g., in the pop-up box on Freedom's Progress, before Tali opens the door; and if Shepard opens the door to the batarians holding Daniel at gunpoint, on Omega: "Signal henchman" is an option). - Anyway, glad you're making proposals regarding the more serious gripes. --AnotherRho 23:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Your archive template Hey Jake, I was looking around for an archive template and happen like yours better. Do you mind if I use your source code for the archive template for my own archive? — Teugene (Talk) 03:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Your Shepard's on your profile I just wanted to say Jake that I like how you set those up and hope you don't mind that I will copy the same format! If you do, I'll be sure to take it down.Xaero Dumort 05:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :What I want to know is how did you get that Drake Shepard look? I've never been able to get my Shepards to look remotely that awesome (not the male ones, anyways), so I generally just use the default. Drake Shepard looks like a genuine bada**, and no mistake! SpartHawg948 06:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's fine. Might be a bit of a pain, since it's not actually a template, but if you can wade your way through the code then go ahead. :As for how I made him. I don't have sliders, and the face code doesn't work for imports, but basically I just lowered his brow all the way and pushed the eyes back pretty far, gives him a permanent angry/focused look. For most of the rest, I think I pretty much kept the settings from the preset I started on (can't remember which, but should be recognisable by shape of head). The rest, hair/eyes etc. should be relatively easy to figure out. The main this is the head shape and eyes. Unfortunately he does look odd at ''some angles, and I chose a flattering one, but I can't really fine-tune out the oddness (which should be possible) since you can't edit an import without starting from scratch.JakePT 07:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh. I'll have to look into that! Thanks for the insight! SpartHawg948 07:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Needed Jake, I hope you wouldn't mind stopping by my talk page at some point today, and giving your opinion on something. Lancer1289 14:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Quick favor If you get a chance, sometime today could you possibly scope out the Guardian page, and then give your opinion on whether it should stay or get deleted on Talk:Guardian? Right now it's a 4-4 tie. Admins can cast tie-breakers, provided they haven't already voted, and you're the only one who hasn't voted. If you don't get the chance to, then since it's a tie, with no tie-breaker, the status quo will prevail and the page will stay. Thanks! SpartHawg948 09:42, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hi, can you help with the actual vandalism? I have no response from VSTF yet. --Weas-El ✉ 12:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Forget it, the vandal has been taken care of. --Weas-El ✉ 12:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I wasn't here in time, looks like he's been taken care of, but thanks for the heads up and keeping him under control. I've made sure the user's been blocked and checked all his edits were undone.JakePT 13:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::He actually came back again... but so far nothing save for the edits Weas-El already undid. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've passed the new account name on to VSTF. --Weas-El ✉ 13:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Opionion Needed Check out this page section and give an opinion on Vigil's status. I undid an edit on the main page, but I still need a decision whether or not to reinstate it or keep it undone. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Category in Sandbox Page Jake, I'm certain that you remember the thing about no categories in user pages. Well I was looking around, and I noticed that you have your Characters sandbox in about eight different categories. If you could just remove the spoiler templates, that would solve the problem. Thanks. Lancer1289 16:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Opinion needed Hey there! I wonder if you could head over to the Clusters table redesign project and drop an opinion or two there? Thanks! — Teugene (Talk) 18:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Quick request Hey, Jake. I've been going through the stub articles around the wiki in preparation for ME3 and noticed that your user page User:JakePT/Sandbox/Charge has a stub tag. If you could remove the tag, I'd appreciate it. Thanks. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello JakePT. I have done some edits on other Wiki pages, but I have a question about a particular edit I just did and how to properly post it, as it is unconfirmed. I had my loyal Thane char unexpectedly die at this mission. Here is the change, with my change at the end in parentheses: "A Fire-team Leader for the second team (referred to by Miranda as "the diversion team"). Ideal: Garrus, Jacob, or Miranda. Note that Miranda will not die here even if disloyal. Non-Ideal: Anyone else. There is a possibility of this leader dying as the doors close at the end of the long walk (shot in the stomach as the door closes). Note: Even if you choose an optimal candidate, they may still be shot (and play the same initial animation). DON'T PANIC, they will survive the injury. This is confirmed when Shepard comes to their side and they remain standing. (It may be possible for Thane to die at this point. This could possibly be due to his weakened condition. This needs independent confirmation.)" masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_2_Guide#Collector_Base:_The_Long_Walk On my last run Thane died? He did not stand up, recover, and get over his wound and apparently died after being shot through the door. His imaged was marked in red when I checked my team. My question is- this just happened and is obviously unconfirmed by anyone else, so is this the proper method to post this? I just want to contribute in the proper way on Wiki, because I do care about this site and take pride in being a contributing gamer. I was unable to find whether or not this is the proper method to do unconfirmed changes. If this is wrong, needs to be changed or omitted, please let me know. No ego here. Thank you very much, Pablo Esocbar (Wiki) Paul Vaughan (real life). :Sorry, I'm not clear on a couple of things. Was Thane the one you chose to lead that team? If so he's going to die, which makes your edit redundant, as it already says that characters other than the ideal (Jacob, Miranda, Garrus) will die. JakePT 12:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Also, just a heads up that if an edit needs 'independent confirmation' it should be brought up on the Talk Page first. It usually means that someone has misinterpreted the original article or experience a bug, not to mention that 'Needs independent confirmation' looks messy in the article. JakePT 13:22, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the message. I will let you if i need any queries answered. :We actually have confirmation, via Gameinformer magazine, June 2010 issue, here's the link, that choosing anyone apart from Garrus, Miranda, or Jacob for the second squad leader at that point will result in the squad leader dying. The magazine did an interview with the devs and provided a flow chart in order to give players the best chance to survive the mission. Picking Thane for anything during the suicide mission apart from being in Shepard's squad is not a good idea as Thane is not ideal for anything. :And Jake is correct about the needing independent confirmation bit. Anytime that comes up, it should be brought up on the talk page first. This is a case of misinterpretation of the gameplay and events. What was being described was the situation that occurs when you select an ideal squad leader. Lancer1289 20:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for clearing and cleaning up my previous question concerning the Suicide Mission and Thane not surviving being shot at the door. Much appreciated! Pablo Escobar 06:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Alert!!! Hi there bud! I need your help! My thread is a speculation thread "The Mystery of Matriarch Aethyta" but I am gettin people constantly posting spoiler alerts and not everyone likes spoilers! If possible can you delete them? It is by a dude called Legionwrex! :Pretty sure he's just pulling your leg. In the GameInformer blog he even straight up said "Self control, I have avoided ALMOST all leaked story, for me it makes the game better. The only spoiler I have seen happened when a certain user revealed it.". Haven't seen him do anything in the past to suggest otherwise. JakePT 02:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I think we can both agree... That the amount of preorder stuff is beyond "bloody ridiculous" at this point. It's all to technical and smells of some companies doing things to anger people. Lancer1289 13:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, this rant turned out pretty damn long... :Exactly, if they were doing the right thing by customers our footnotes wouldn't look like that. :I understand why they want pre-order bonuses, they need to encourage pre-orders to get those numbers for stock/shipping estimates and knowing how to budget and target marketing etc. Kinda sucks for players but I can see how it benefits their business in a way that can ultimately benefit consumers. But this exclusive DLC stuff makes zero sense to me! :For one thing, it means that it makes it impossible for any player to get all the content made for the game. Which is just flat out evil in my mind. The main thing though is that it confuses the hell out of consumers! "Where do I get this? What does that include? Ok, so how do I get this?" Just read the pre-order bonus thread on BioWare Social. Almost nobody knows what's going on, and Priestly can't say a damn thing, even though we have more information than he's posted. :I don't even understand the logic behind it. Is GameStop going to refuse to advertise the fact they're selling the game because they don't get favourable treatment? "Yeah sure, we'll throw out sales for the most anticipated game of 2012 to spite you". Give me a break. Just today I walked into an Australian electronics retailer JB Hi-Fi. They already have their placeholder boxes, store stands and posters up for the game, and what pre-order bonus are they getting? None! Not even the Argus by the looks of it. Yet they're still advertising and selling it. :The only explanation is that the retailers are paying them money to do it and they won't admit it to their customers. If they're not being paid, and this is just some pathetic stunt from EA's marketers, then they might as well just save the bloody effort and spit right in the box. :Then they're telling people to hurry and preorder an item before the non-existant stock runs out. They haven't even announced properly who's carrying what bonus item and they're telling people to pre-order immediately regardless? Then what's the point of the retailer exlusive bonuses if everyone's going to have to pick a damn retailer before finding out who has what!? :All I want, as a customer, is to be treated with some damn respect. Don't make me build damn tables with footnotes to decipher your amateur marketing strategy. Don't hide from me the reason you're doing it, and don't you dare lie to me about it. :If I had to blame anyone it's probably David Silverman. The guy showed up around mid-2010 times as the Director of Marketing at BioWare (previously brand manager on Dragon Age, don't know how you get a promotion after what happened to that brand). Nothing about DA2 or ME3's marketing so far has been good. Terrible trailers and crappy promotions. That's all. He also seems to be responsible for BioWare pulse. My feelings on which I've made quite clear. JakePT 13:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Well...that was a rant, and I honestly can't blame you. Since I live in the US, it's more a matter of picking which store I want to preorder from. I can't even relate to you, as I see Australia, and even European countries at times, get shafted out of preorder bonuses, only to make them purchase them at a later date. My personal opinion is that it is all marketing, and one thing I've learned about marketing, is that very little of it makes any sense to the consumer. As long as the company makes a profit, they could honestly care less at times. Lancer1289 14:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Guidance I would like to know if you or if you knew of anyone that would be interested in helping me with my book. If I have a question about Lore or anything else they are a reliable source to go to. I look through the wiki but somethings I cannot find. After Mass Effect: Deception I want to make my fan fiction great because I hope to one day be a writer and I could send this in as a showing of my work. Thanks and hope to be hearing from you soon!